poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Reunite Omi and his Friends
They saw Kimiko Ace: Kimiko Kimiko: Ace! Daffy! Wile! Taz! Daffy: It's great to see you! Kimiko: I never have a chance to thank you for 3 Years. You helped Raimundo and his friends defeat Young Chase and saved the World. Ace: All in the day's work. But, um... it looks like the Heartless are up to no good again. It's there any way we can help out? Kimiko: I think we're all right for now. Wile: You got a New Temple. And you always have your friends. Kimiko: Raimundo... he and his friends has been themselves? Daffy: Why? It's because of the Heartless? Kimiko: I don't think so. Usually, they're the same cheerful, Xioalin Warriors. But sometimes... they are so sad. They left the Temple and goes off by themselves all the time without me. I've asked them about it, but they say nothing's wrong. They're gone again today. What if they doesn't come back this time? Jack: Hmm! Maybe they got a secret Girlfriends! Kimiko: Jack Spicer! Ace, find Raimundo and his Friends! She left to the Temple Ace: Kimiko! Wait! Way a go, Jack. Wile: Geez, now we have to find Raimundo and his friends now. They went off and they saw them chasing Omi: Gecko! Raimundo: Come back with that! Panda: Give me back the Chest! Clay: We're sorry, partner. Omi: Ping Long! You should give it back to him! Ping Pong: Sorry. Panda: Now, get out of my sight! He left and then our Heroes have arrived Raimundo: Hey, you guys. Sorry. We were kinda in a hurry. Ace: What happen? Omi: Ping Pong just stole something from Pandabubba. And you should control yourself. Ping Pong: I didn't steal it! It was... Raimundo: None of your Beeswax! They laugh Ace: I guess you can't be THAT down in the dumps, huh? Raimundo: Who said we are? Ace: Kimiko. She waas worried because you always left the Temple. Daffy: Got some Girlfriends? Raimundo: No way! Still... I guess there's not fooling Kimiko, right? See, Master Fung and Dojo took off to see around the world. It's what Dojo always wanted, so i wished him the best and all, but... Ace: You really missed that Dragon? Boy, things must be REALLY quite with Dojo gone. Omi: Of course. That's why we come here. Find the Shen Gong Wu. Meeting people's.... There's always something goin' on. Clay: I mean, come on! I met you guys here today, right? This place is full of surprises. Wile: Uh, guys? Omi: Jack Spicer!? Ace: Oh, yeah... He wants to apologize for all the trouble he caused. Raimundo: Is he? Wile: He's so sorry, he shaking! Jack: That Chest! Omi: What about that? Jack: Don't you Realize?! That chest was the one Heylin Roy Bean in it! Raimundo: Come on. There are a million chest like that. Jack: Hey! Heylin Roy Bean was locked in that thing FOR YEARS! There's no way I'd mistake it! Ping Pong: That's what I'm trying to tell you! Omi: Then we'd better go back and talk to that Panda. Ace: Right behind you.